inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Arya
Arya (titled Arya Svit-kona; also known as Arya Dröttningu) was a female elf, the daughter of Queen Islanzadí Dröttning and her husband Evandar, and therefore a princess. Stunningly beautiful, with raven-black hair and green eyes, Arya was also an accomplished swordswoman and magic user. Eragon expressed his deep feelings for her on many occasions, but because of the broad age gap between them, Arya chose to reject his advances. __TOC__ History Early years Arya was banned from Islanzadi's presence following a disagreement, and thereafter devoted herself fully to the cause of the Varden. She was appointed the courier of the one dragon egg Brom and Jeod had managed to recover from Galbatorix's clutches, and spent many years conveying the precious egg back and forth from Farthen Dûr to Ellesméra, in the hopes that eventually a new Dragon Rider would be found. Capture Galbatorix somehow got wind of this arrangement, and sent the Shade, Durza, to ambush Arya and recapture the egg. The Shade managed to accomplish the former, but failed the latter, for Arya teleported the egg into the wilds of the Spine, intending that Brom, in Carvahall, would find it. Instead, the egg came to Eragon, and Arya was imprisoned in Gil'ead.That is where she underwent torture, refusing to reveal any information about the Varden or the Elves. Each day, she was given a dose of a deadly poison so that her magic abilities would be undermined. Rescue She was scried by Eragon - extraordinarily, because scrying generally was limited to objects and places the viewer had seen in the past. Eragon was heavily impacted by his visions of this mysterious lady.When he himself was captured by Durza and imprisoned in the same prison as the Elf was being held he encountered her for the first time. When Murtagh and Saphira staged a daring rescue mission, Eragon insisted that Arya come along with them, despite the difficulties this might incur upon their travels. Arya remained in a self-induced comatose state, which slowed the effects of the deadly poison within her. Mentally communicating with Eragon, however, she informed him that unless they could reach the Varden, who had the antidote,the Skilna Bragh, she would die within three or four days. Farthen Dûr They managed to reach the Varden in time to save her, and she was healed sufficiently to fight when Farthen Dûr came under attack from Urgals and Kull. During the battle, she saved Eragon's life by distracting Durza with the breaking of the Isidar Mithrim, though through her action she earned the dislike of the Dwarves. Ellesméra and the Burning Plains After the battle and the havoc wreaked by the death of Ajihad, she accompanied Eragon to Ellesméra, where she was reconciled with her estranged mother. Her feelings towards Eragon, however, began to grow cool, as he approached her with unwanted admiration. Following the Blood-Oath Celebration. She returned to the Varden, and aided them in preparing for attack by Galbatorix's forces. She fought at the Battle of the Burning Plains. The romantic tension between Eragon and herself remains unresolved, and it is possible that it may be settled in Book III. House Dröttning The House of Dröttning, which line possibly dates back to Queen Tarmunora, has been in power for many years. Tarmunora was succeeded on the Elvish throne by Arya's grandmother, Dellanir. Dellanir's son was Evandar, who married Islanzadí and was later slain either by Galbatorix or one of the Forsworn. The only other Dröttning mentioned, and that only in passing, is named Niduen. It is uncertain what relation Niduen is to Arya. Real-world connections Speculations It has been speculated that Arya may be the next Dragon Rider, as the dragon pictured on the cover of Book III might be green, the color associated with Arya's magic. Other *Arya will be portrayed by Sienna Guillory in the [[Eragon (movie)|upcoming film version of Eragon]]. Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Magic users